Emergence
by sugoi fyre
Summary: Naruto has a bloodline that enables perfect control, a better ninja naruto. minor sasuke bashing that becomes better when sasuke thaws


An: Hello I'm err the author of this most excellent fanfic (well it sucks really) and feel free to review. I'm gonna skip to the Mizuki incident instead of wasting time with the whole doodeedaa with the academy and 12 years of his life etc.

_Thoughts._

**Demon/jutsu**

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO... ok ok I lied I don't really but I was so close to fooling you : p

"You are the demon fox that killed everyone!" screamed Mizuki at a stricken Naruto.

"It's a lie!" shrieked Naruto back. (AN: no Iruka so a bit different).

"Kuku you know it true don't you feel the lust for the kill once more you bakemono!"

Naruto was breathing hard shaking his head every couple of seconds muttering no as he did so. Naruto looked shaken as he saw Mizuki spin the shuriken and was backing away clutching the scroll as it came closer. It was going to kill him after all this suffering at the hands of the villagers he was going to die by the hand of Mizuki! No! He would fight!

Suddenly Naruto felt power rush through his and he moulded his chakra into a bubble shape around him which then became a bright blue sphere deflecting the shuriken. It also alerted Iruka where they were as it flashed in the dark night. Mizuki looked shocked and looked on in anger as Iruka landed in front of Naruto.

"Why won't you die you damn demon!?!"

"Naruto isn't a demon! He is a wonderful student who I have come to accept he is merely Naruto not the demon he holds back!" Iruka boldly stated.

Mizuki responded with a scream as he produced smaller shuriken and kunai throwing them at a surprised Iruka. Iruka couldn't dodge in time and the pierced him to the tree. Naruto ran in front of Iruka in a frail attempt at protecting him.

"Don't you dare harm my sensei, or I'll kill you!"

"Oh and what is the dead last monster going to do against a chuunin?"

"This! **Kage bunshin no jutsu**!" over one hundred stood in the clearing and all peered at Mizuki with the intent to kill.

"Hah even I could beat this!" Mizuki hunched over, suddenly spinning "**Kage shuriken no jutsu! Doton Doryu dango no jutsu**!" all of the clones were destroyed by Mizuki and a tired, angry Naruto was left to face the sudden earth jutsu he was faced with.

He closed his eyes just as he concentrated his chakra into the air in front of him, thought about what he wanted forming the chakra into a chakra limb he punched straight through the rock and headed straight at the shocked Mizuki.

"Hah I'm better than you thought teme!" an exuberant Naruto shouted.

Mizuki just looked on in shock at the clawed fist came closer and finally hit him the chest... with enough force to go right through.

"Argggg" Mizuki gurgled as he slumped forward the chakra supporting him disappearing showing a clean hole were the fist once was.

Naruto was shocked and Iruka was just open mouthed at the display of such power and the obvious use of advanced chakra manifestation.

"Naruto..._what did you do?" _muttered Iruka.

"I ... I ... I didn't mean too I I I just did what I thought to do! Tell me I done the right thing! Please Iruka sensei!" Naruto stumbled upon his words.

Iruka just hugged him and tied a hiate around his forehead.

"You done the right thing Naruto he was a spy for another village"

"Iruka sensei!" cried Naruto clinging to the man he saw as his elder brother.

ANBU landed around the two and one walked over to the dead Mizuki grabbed him and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Iruka described what happened to them, but before he could finish a scroll appeared in the ANBU's hand he opened it and read it.

"Umino-san the Hokage-sama requires yours and Uzumaki-san's presence now."

Once Iruka and Naruto (whom was supporting Iruka) staggered into the Hokage's office the elderly Sarutobi ushered them into seats. He called for his secretary to come and heal Iruka; she was a medic Nin as was required as a secondary protection to the Hokage.

"Jiisan do you know what I did because I don't and I did do the right thing? Right? And I'm not a demon right cause I just feel like Naruto right now you know no bloodlust or whatever"

"NO, no Naruto you're not the demon and never thing that you're just the container for the Kyuubi OK!"

"Hai hai jiisan but what about the cool thing I did with my chakra?"

"That Naruto was your bloodline manifesting"

"What does his bloodline grant him hokage-sama?"

"Well it grants him instant complete control over his chakra, which is something he's never been good at, and allows him to manifest it at will into various different shapes such as weapons or anything really. The only side effect of this is that it requires a lot of chakra to use continuously but I don't think that Naruto will have any problems with this due to Kyuubi inside of him enlarging his chakra coils to the point that now that he has his chakra he has above my chakra and above my level of control in chakra usage."

"Wow jiisan that means that I can defeat you in a battle right!!!"

"No Naruto in battle hokage-sama would still win because he has more experience, jutsu and knowledge of how said jutsu work, he can also control his elements very well."

"Actually theoretically Naruto could master his element perfectly in the space of time it would take for him to learn a difficult jutsu"

"OK erm do you know my parents then because you know about my bloodline and if it is a bloodline you can check who my parents were right?"

The elderly hokage was looking pensive and anxious about what he was going to tell the boy as he hadn't wanted to tell him his heritage until he was a chuunin, or better yet jounin because of who his father was. "OK Naruto I can only tell you of your mother because I'm not allowed to tell you about your father until you reach chuunin"

"Fine jiisan just tell me!" Naruto was actually bouncing up and down in his seat, _I'll finally know if I was abandoned or they died or whatever._

"OK Naruto your mother was an ANBU captain by the name of Uzumaki Kushina and she came from whirlpool country when it was destroyed and absorbed into water country. She was the one that had your bloodline and your father also has written you down on the new clan bloodlines which do grant you some privileges..." he was interrupted by Naruto.

"I don't care about that right now, jiisan just tell me about my kaasan!"

"Right right gomen Naruto-kun, right your mother had red hair and beautiful green eyes she was smaller than most and had a very sharp and witty humour, but overall she was warm, kind and ruthless to her enemies. She was a wonderful person to be around and she was an astounding ninja."

"Thank you jiisan for telling me..." Naruto said softly, "do you have any pictures?"

"No, I'm sorry Naruto"

"Ah OK" there was a pregnant pause between the two when Iruka suddenly shifted, making both jump as they had forgotten he was there.

"So what are Naruto's privileges for having a bloodline? Are they going to come into effect now that he has awoken it?" Iruka asked, not having forgotten what Naruto had so quickly brushed aside.

"Ah now Naruto, according to the clan formation law and support bloodline law that the council has drawn up, Naruto will receive a clan house anywhere there is space in Konoha, a monthly stipend till the house is complete and is also liable to having multiple wives if he wants."

"What! Jiisan I don't want more than one and I never will, and that's final"

Iruka and Sarutobi looked shocked and then they both started laughing and laughing and laughing until Naruto looked angry and chakra came out of his hand and formed a glowing blue kunai which he promptly threw at Iruka, who just dodged without stopping. Finally calming down they realised what Naruto had done and therefore turned to look at him.

"Well Naruto it seems you can control your bloodline at least in some form you just have to remember how to do it, now here is a scroll that your mother wished you to have when you activated your bloodline it is all the clan jutsu that goes with it and here is a jutsu that one of the sannin Jiraiya modified that was based on your bloodline and remember that there is team assignment in a week from now, now go to bed Naruto it's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired."

"OK 'night sensei, night jiisan" and with that Naruto jumped out of the window onto the ledge and bounded towards his apartment for his much needed rest.

"Iruka he is gonna be some shinobi, if he passes Kakashi's bell test"

"Hai hokage-sama but he has a week to experiment with his bloodline and maybe learn those jutsu's that go with it"

"I wonder if Kakashi-san will be ready for his sensei's son?" the hokage breathed out a breath of smoke from his ever present pipe and sighed looking at the detestable paperwork he still had to do.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"SHUT UP!!!" in an instant all of the newly formed gennin were silent and waiting for what was to come. "Ok now has anyone seen Naruto? He was meant to be here by now and the team assignment is really important" Iruka had a worried look upon his face and was anxiously fidgeting and scratching the corner of his scar.

"Sensei Naruto failed the exam so he shouldn't be here anyway!" Sakura said in a peeved kind of tone, she had after all liked all the attention that Naruto lavished on her, no matter whether she actually liked Naruto in a boyfriend kind of way.

"Erm he actually passed due to some surprising circumstances..." The chuunin left it hanging as he didn't want to reveal Naruto's power.

There was a crash from the door as Uzumaki Naruto slammed the door open, "I Uzumaki Naruto, greatest up and coming ninja has arrived!!" he finished with a ridiculous pose with his arm outstretched in front of him with his palm facing the class. Silence, was all that could be heard from the otherwise noisy classroom. Then all of a sudden a growl could be heard which quickly grew in crescendo "NARUTO YOUR'E LATE!!!"

"Ah but Iruka-sensei I only just finished my last jutsu last night and it was awesome!"

"You learnt them all already? But they took years to create!"

"So I think I got talent for my bloodline!" Naruto realised all the people staring at him in the class.

"Hn you may have a bloodline but you won't be able to match up to me anyhow, dobe." Sasuke was not jealous that the dobe had a bloodline, no not at all.

"Ha ha ha a bloodline you!? Don't make me laugh your just an orphan and any bloodline would be documented! Me and Akamaru are gonna kick your arse for lying to us!" Kiba was practically howling with his dog at the end of his tirade.

"Great evil head no jutsu" whispered Iruka "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU, kai" his jutsu dispersed with the last command. "Now for the team assignments team 1..."

Naruto was bored already so he sat in his seat next to Sakura and promptly copied Shikamaru and fell asleep. He woke up later and no-one else was there apart from Sakura and Sasuke and they looked bored out of their minds and were silently fuming about their sensei. "Yo what's the time?" Naruto sleepily yawned at the two people in the room.

"Six hours since you fell asleep and sensei whomever he is, is four hours late!" Sakura all but screeched at the still sleepy boy.

"Huh then that means that I'm on Sakura-Chan's team and I'm on Sasuke-teme's team as well, what did I do kami to deserve the teme? _At least that incident where he nearly killed that student put off almost all of his fan girls including Sakura-Chan so maybe my team might work out if the teme gets off his high horse."_ Naruto wasn't particularly bothered with his team as he knew that they might get better at the whole communication thing, he didn't really interact with them outside of the academy and despite being so loud when around many people he was quite a quiet child and Sakura just seemed to chatter on and on, Sasuke we don't even need to explain the brooding arrogant idiot that he is.

The three former students looked up when they all heard the sound of the door opening and a grey haired man wearing a mask pooped his head through the door.

"Wow my first impression is that you're all patient for a newbie gennin, that's good and shows good qualities. Meet me up on the roof for further introductions" and with a poof their unknown sensei was gone.

All except Naruto trudged to the door to head up the stairs; Naruto opened a window and walked up the wall to the roof surprising the jounin and also Sasuke and Sakura who hadn't seen Naruto walk past them and he was behind them in the classroom.

"OK let's get introductions over and done with I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your jounin instructor as long as you all are gennin provided you pass the test that I put upon all of the gennin squads I'm given to tort- train and so far none have passed my vigorous test and I seriously doubt that you will meet my requirements to become fully fledged gennin."

"But sensei we've already passed the gennin exam and only Naruto failed..." she trailed off at the incredulous looks sent her way by Kakashi and surprisingly Naruto.

"Mah Sakura only Naruto has shown any competence to become a ninja he was the fastest person to reach the roof after all and he showed a crucial gennin level skill doing so. In which case Naruto can go first."

"Ossu, Kakashi sensei! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like to practice my bloodline and create new jutsu for it, I also like ramen. I dislike the villagers and the annoying time it takes to cook ramen. Erm my bloodline focuses upon chakraton jutsu and I hope we can all work in a team! Oh and don't worry I'm going clothes shopping sometime next week and if I can I'll get something more covert"

"Okay pinky go! _Wow he has this down to the drop! Already focusing upon his team! Not sure about the whole hating villagers thing though gonna have to sort that out._

"Yosh I'm Haruno Sakura and I like to go shopping with Yamanaka Ino and would like to study genjutsu or medicine. However I don't like arrogant stuck up people who believe everyone else under themselves." At this she glared at Sasuke and then continued, "Erm I would like to go on to be a hospital or battle medic at least."

"Yeah okay now the duck butt! _She seems to be focusing more upon herself than Naruto but still it is commendable that she knows what she wants in a shinobi lifestyle."_

"Hn Uchiha Sasuke and I have many likes and dislikes, due to my bloodline I'm a jutsu specialist and I will kill a certain for his actions."

"_he is so absorbed by his own revenge he will ignore his teammates and the council wants me to train him, at this rate I'll be only training Naruto whilst Sakura trains at the hospital for three years to become a medic. _Okay everyone we'll meet at training ground 9 for the test tomorrow, be there at six and don't eat or you'll throw up." With his eye smile he formed a half ram sign before poof away to the Hokage's office for a talk about the council.

"Okay I'm meeting Ino for shopping now so I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, Uchiha" she calmly walked down the stairs after saying the Uchiha so venomously that Sasuke nearly made a reaction.

"Hn I don't care how you passed but you are still beneath me dobe, remember that" with a smirk he walked after Sakura, following her down the stairs at a distance.

"Yeah right I can kick your arse right now Sasu-Chan but now is not the time to put you in your place" whispered Naruto as he shunshined away from the roof back to his apartment.

In the Hokage's office Kakashi was talking to the Hokage about his newly assigned gennin team and why it would end up with an apprentice and sensei instead of team as was wanted. "Hokage-sama the Uchiha is just too demanding for power to be of any use in a team and if a team works out the council wants me to focus upon the Uchiha's power and ignore the rest of the team. However I would rather have Naruto as my apprentice at least until Jiraiya-sama comes to his senses and trains the boy." Kakashi argued heatedly.

"Well where would the Uchiha and Haruno go? You are the only one who can help train his sharingan to its full potential and Haruno at the moment is just a lost ninja whom needs intense training to reach her full potential." The hokage took a deep puff on his pipe and exhaled he was in a tough position with no where to put the Uchiha.

"I have put some thought into this and have come up with a solution, hokage-sama, the Haruno could go to the hospital as she has expressed a wish to become a medic nin and the Uchiha could go to Gai as he would work the message of teamwork into him, it will also maximise his sharingan as the fast movements will be hard to read and envisage, he will also make or break in the taijutsu category and would improve in his weakest element."

"Hmm I suppose it could work but what if the team works out and they work as a team? Will you train them all or will you still follow this basic principle where Gai trains Sasuke so that his revenge won't be that important?"

"If they pass the teamwork test then I'll train until the chuunin exam, whereupon afterwards I shall hand Sakura over to the hospital and Sasuke to Gai if that is fine with you Hokage-sama"

"Yes that is fine but what will you be training Naruto in?"

"Well I would train Naruto in being a squad commander and training him in his bloodline to further his jutsu expansion, also I will train him in his ninjutsu and taijutsu as he cannot just rely upon his bloodline, maybe even find his affinity and work on manipulation of it, it would benefit Konoha if Jiraiya-sama came back to teach him his father's jutsu's as well as his mother's as I only know but a few..."

"He doesn't have to follow his father's path with the toad summon as his mothers clan had a summon for his bloodline but I'm not sure what summon it was, something to do with rats and other vermin I think" the elderly hokage fidgeted as he realised what useful summons vermin would be.

"Mah does it matter? The only place it would be would be in that scroll that you gave Naruto... and he doesn't know about summoning yet."

In his personal training area Naruto sneezed, as he wiped his nose, he unfurled a bit of the giant scroll he was given to study and lo and behold there was a seal. Around the seal was a message written out in perfect kanji, _if you possess of the Uzumaki limit, and are of the blood of the Uzumaki then swipe thy blood as proof and receive reward for your efforts, be warned if not you will burn to ashes and receive naught but pain for your theft. _It was signed Uzumaki Sousake.

"Yatta time to see what else there is for me to learn"

He bit his thumb and swiped the seal with it and gasped when he saw what was inside.

A/N: I'm not too good with the talk stuff so you know... be kind and tell me if it's boring and crap, tell me if I spell or grammar anything wrong and, I'll do my best to fix it also I'm English so if anyone from America is reading this and says I'm spelling things wrong I'm just spelling them the way I was taught (I've heard it happens) so yeah....

Please review any review is welcome!!!


End file.
